thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Guy Chouinard
| birth_place = Quebec City, Quebec, Canada | draft = 28th overall | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Atlanta Flames | career_start = 1974 | career_end = 1985 }} Guy Chounaird (born Guy Camil Chouinard on October 20, 1956) is a retired professional ice hockey player who played in the 1970s and 1980's for the Atlanta Flames, Calgary Flames and the St. Louis Blues. He has also had a lengthy career as a coach in the QMJHL since retiring as a player and is the former head coach of the Prince Edward Island Rocket. Playing Career Guy was the 28th overall pick in the 1974 NHL Entry Draft, following a successful junior career with the Quebec Remparts in which he was a regular at the age of 15. He was one of the first underage players available in the entry draft because of the National Hockey League's decision to allow drafting of underage players that year. While playing with the Atlanta Flames, he set records for scoring goals in six consecutive games from November 14 to November 24, 1978, becoming the first Flame to score 50 goals in a season in the 1978–79 season. He remained with the team when it relocated to Calgary at the start of the 1980–81 season. Guy left the Flames franchise as its all-time leader in points (529) and assists (336) (records since broken) on September 6, 1983 when he was traded to the St. Louis Blues for future considerations. After playing in the first nine games of the 1984-85 season in the IHL with Peoria, Chouinard opted to retire. Career Statistics Coaching Career Guy has also had a brilliant career (more than 10 years) coaching in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, notably for the Victoriaville Tigres, Quebec Remparts and Prince Edward Island Rocket and was enshrined in the QMJHL Hall of Fame in 2005. He has coached the second most games in the QMJHL (988), most wins as a coach (515) and most championships as a coach (4). From 2002 to 2006, he coached in the Ligue Nord-Américaine de Hockey, a minor professional league in Quebec, first with the Trois-Rivieres Vikings, then the Thetford-Mines Prolab. Guy was fired as the Prolab head-coach on January 13, 2006 after a 7–3 loss against the Saint-Hyacinthe Cristal. With the Prolab, his record was 45 wins and 48 loss (including 10 shootout loss and 2 losses in overtime). On October 22, 2007, Guy was hired by the QMJHL's Prince Edward Island Rocket to replace Yanick Jean as head coach. He was relieved of his duties on October 6, 2009. Personal Life Guy was nicknamed "Gramps" because he appeared much older than he really was. He is not the only member of his family to play professional hockey; he is the older brother of former minor-leaguer Jean Chouinard and the father of Eric Chouinard, who currently is in the Phoenix Coyotes organization. His nephew, Marc Chouinard played in the NHL for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Minnesota Wild and Vancouver Canucks. Category:1956 births Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Atlanta Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Canadian ice hockey players